


A Good Man

by Princess_Sarcastia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I started thinking about Norse concepts of greatness, Imported from Tumblr, Mjolnir - Freeform, Spoilers:, Thor: The Dark World, and well, because tumblr can't be trusted anymore, here we are, thor abdicates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Sarcastia/pseuds/Princess_Sarcastia
Summary: Ancient norse concepts of greatness and strength of character are not universal.There are different types of greatness.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Odin & Thor
Kudos: 20





	A Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://princesssarcastia.tumblr.com/post/186486986596/apparently-im-in-a-thor-kind-of-mood-tonight , but I can't trust them not to eat my stuff anymore. I really like this one, too. 
> 
> I was thinking about worthiness after the announcement for Love and Thunder, and it got me also thinking about how, if they were always going to have Thor refuse the throne, there were much better ways to do it.

“I’d rather be a good man, than a great King,” Thor says, and feels Mjolnir’s leather grip slip through his fingers.

Something like panic floods into his chest as he looks to where his hammer has decided to fall; he misses seeing a similar flood of panic flash across Odin’s face from his place on the throne. 

“I—what? I don’t understand,” Thor nearly stammers out. How could he be unworthy, when he’s just now starting down the path to become a better man?

Odin, having gathered himself, considers Thor for a moment. “Do you remember my words during your coronation?” He leverages to his feet with Gungnir. “Mjolnir is a great weapon, unparalleled in it’s destructive and restorative capabilities.

"It is a fit companion for a _King_ , Thor. From your words here today I understand that is a mantle you no longer wish to undertake.”

Thor feels speechless, unmoored. Without Mjolnir to anchor himself it feels as though he might float away off the edge of Asgard like the dead. “I…” he starts, but cannot finish.

If I take it back, he wonders, would I be able to lift it? He looks down again, and opens his hand to call mjolnir to his side—

“I cannot help but wonder just how much your time with this mortal woman has changed you, that you would shirk your birthright so.”

—but how can he take it back? “Nay, father. I did not come before you today to speak her words, only my own.” Thor clenches his fist and meets his father’s gaze. “No, you could forbid me to see her, or say she can rule by my side, but it would change nothing I’ve said here today.”

Odin nearly pins him to the floor with his eye. “One son who wanted the throne too much, another who will not take it. Is this to be my legacy?” His voice heightens, filling the entire throne room. “The end of a line stretching back before the cosmos took it’s first breath?”

“One son who died honorably to save those very cosmos, and another who will live to do the same, is no paltry offering!” Thor answers in kind, his own voice nearly booming. 

“But not as King.”

He draws in a breath. “No.” 

“Then here Mjolnir shall remain, until another worthy of it steps forward to take on the mantle you have abandoned.”

Thor hesitates for a moment, looking at Odin almost desperately. For so long, his father served as an example for his own conduct, as a mold to fill; veering so far from that path so _quickly_ is…terrifying. 

But in his father’s eyes he sees something like acceptance, if not the blessing he secretly, foolishly, hoped for. So he bows as is befit his new title-less station, and leaves Mjolnir behind. 

A good man, Thor thinks. I want to be a good man. 

(After, Odin takes slow steps to close the distance between his throne and mjolnir. He, too, reaches out a hand, as if to call the hammer to his side.

He, too, clenches his fist without attempting it, fearing the answer.)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr through my ao3 profile. I occasionally post stuff like this, though tumblr has been eating them recently.


End file.
